


Boy in Yellow

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blowjobs, C137cest, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Fanfic inspired for a prompt I saw once.Every night Morty comes down at Rick’s demand and get on his knees for his grandfather...





	Boy in Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a prompt someone wrote. I don’t remember who it was but creds to them.
> 
> Hope you like this fic!

It was after dinner when it usually happened. Morty would be done eating and usually tired from the days chaos. He’d make his way into the living room for TV, or to his bedroom to go on his laptop. Sometimes it took longer than other days, but it happened relatively every day without fail. 

Today he was making his way to the bathroom when it happened. He heard his grandfathers voice calling out to him, for him to come to the garage. Morty jumped at the sound and his hair stood on end with a shiver. 

“Morty! Come down here, I need help with something.” Called the man in a serious tone. 

Morty always went without fail. He winced at what might happen if he didn’t, not that he ever wouldn’t. He loved this part of the day. He was excited to please his grandfather, who he looked up to greatly.

Before Morty went downstairs he quickly took a peek at himself in the bathroom mirror. Ruffling his hair so it looked boyish but attractive, at least he though so anyway. He then quickly rinsed his mouth with mouthwash and made sure he looked presentable before jumping down the stairs to the hallway where the garage door was. 

The boy in yellow slowly opened the door and stepped in, the musty smell of machinery and the dim light engulfing his surroundings. 

Rick Sanchez sat hunched over on his work desk chair. He was working on some small object that emitted a faint blue light, tinkering with it using other various tools. As the boy stepped in and closed the door behind him, the old man turned around to look at him, no emotion showing in his face. He set the object down and turned the chair around, motioning for the boy to come to him.

Morty eagerly walked to his grandfather, his eyes sparkling with innocence. 

“On your knees, kid.” 

And the boy obeyed. Getting onto his knees as his grandfather stood and began undoing his zipper and belt.  
Morty’s mouth began to water and his eyes widened in anticipation as Rick pulled his hard cock from his jeans. It was beautiful in the boy’s eyes, long and straight with a few veins running along the sides and light in color. He immediately brought his mouth up to the head and sucked hard. A few drops of pre-come spilled into his mouth and slipped down his throat as he brought his shaking hands to the length. 

As the boy sucked at the head, Rick grew more greedy with pleasure and began to thrust into the boy’s mouth. Morty choked at the sudden movement and his hands dropped as he struggled to breath. Rick grabbed the boy’s hair with one hand to help his leverage as his felt his cock slam into the back of Morty’s throat. 

As the mans thrust became harder, the boy recalled the first time he had felt it. The first instance where his grandpa had face fucked him like this, on his knees, in the garage with his family just on the other side of the door.  
It had been a uneventful day after a mission they took and Morty had gone to his room to go on his laptop. When he heard Rick call to him, he wondered what the man must want this time.  
When he arrived in the garage, Rick had asked him for a favor, uncharacteristically serious. Morty agreed and wondered what was happening. 

“Do you trust me?” Rick had asked,  
“Of course.” His faithful grandson had replied as Rick began to tie a blindfold around his eyes. Morty knew better than to question Ricks motives as he then was ordered to his knees. 

“Open your mouth, and don’t bite or scream or you’ll pay for it.” Rick threatened. This made Morty nervous, and scared. What was happening?  
He then heard a ruffling of cloth before something hot and hard rubbed against his cheek. Before Morty could register what it was, the thing thrusted into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Morty tried to cry out, but couldn’t. He somehow managed to not bite down like Rick had told him, but tears formed at the corner of his eyes as his air supply was cut off.

Morty remember that Rick hadn’t stopped thrusting at that pace until he came, hot cum shooting down the young boy’s throat and choking him. Rick had undone the blindfold only after he zipped himself back up and sat back down. Telling Morty he could leave and ignoring any questions there were as he continued his work.

The boy shivered at the memory and felt his own cock twitch.

“You love it when I do this, don’t you? Use your top hole.. Heh.” Rick let out a laugh as he watched his boy’s eyes, which were so earnestly set on his face, tear up as he tried to nod but resulted in him choking himself more on the cock.

“I deserve a thanks, don’t you think? For giving my grandson what I know he most desires. I try so hard for you, you know. You should be worshipping me.” The older man continued, giving the boy’s cheek a sharp slap when Morty didn’t reply. 

“Did you hear what I said? I deserve a thanks, Morty.” He repeated darkly. 

Morty choked over the words that tried to form. Every time Rick pulled back he tried to form some words of thank, but before he could manage them the older man thrust back in, hard, and Morty would let out a loud gag and coughing noise, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Tch. Useless.” Muttered the older man as he sped up his thrusts, nearing his climax. Morty shut his eyes tight, trying not to choke any more as he prepared himself for Ricks load. 

Rick came a few minutes later with a groan. His cum shot down Morty’s throat as the boy tried as best as he could to keep his throat open to take it all. Rick pulled out and Morty sputtered and took shaky breaths as cum dribbled down his chin. Rick zipped back up his jeans, uninterested in the boy any longer as he sat back in his chair, turning to get back to his work.

Morty got up shakily and stood behind the man, shuffling his feet and looking at the ground.  
Rick stopped working momentarily, turning to the boy behind him and patting his lap without a word.  
Morty quickly sat on his lap, his chest against Ricks as he tucked his head into the crook of his grandpas shoulder. 

Rick resumed his work as the boy relaxed against him and breathed in his scent. A few moments later the boy reached down to his own cock and pulled it from his cotton shorts, stroking it gently and without much movement.  
Small whines emitted from the back of the boy’s throat, a few sobs accompanying.  
Rick cleared his throat as the man felt the boy move against him, feeling the wetness of the boy’s pre-come through his shirt.

“G-grampa..” Morty moaned out in an airy voice. 

The boy’s soft voice sent a chill down the older mans spine, his innocence intoxicating. Rick brought a hand to the boy’s, wrapping his large fingers around both of Morty’s hands and helping stroke him to completion. He kept his eyes on his work but his attention was on the boy who was now shuddering in his lap as he planted.  
Rick glanced down at the boy’s face. His eyes were closed and there were a few tears on his cheeks. His hands were clutching the fabric on the older mans shirt and soon Rick noticed the boy’s breath has gotten slower and more even, signaling he was asleep. 

Rick sighed at looked up at the ceiling, placing his hands on the boy’s back and stroking his spine lightly.  
Before he continued his work he lightly kissed the top of the young boy’s head and Morty smiled slightly in his slumber.


End file.
